


Not *Only* With Farm Animals

by rhetta



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety, genius, sassy minor characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetta/pseuds/rhetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Anonymous prompt on Tumblr.</p>
<p>"But get this! A cute little collage au where Spock spills his coffee all over a blue eyed blond that likes physics a little too much ^.^"</p>
<p>I'm filling this plot, but I thought of some slight angsty goodness and am making it into a mid-length serial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not *Only* With Farm Animals

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will get longer, I swear! 
> 
> I just wanted to make a bit of a preface before we get into some serious plot.

Come bother me on [Tumblr!](http://hip-critic.tumblr.com/)

 

 

Spock was...perplexed, to say the least, at the situation he found himself in.

The blond man and his friend at the table a few yards in front of him had been not-so-discreetly staring at Spock for the past half hour. It wouldn't have been quite as unnerving had the blond man not been in possession of the most striking blue eyes he'd ever seen. 

The charade continued, to Spock's dismay. As far as he could tell, neither man had malicious intent, but it still caused a certain level of distress. The stares were often accompanied by an inaudible remark from the friend and a frantically whispered "shut up!" from the blond. The very aesthetically pleasing blond human male...

"Spock, you're drooling again."

Spock snapped to attention with one last glance at the other table and a barely-there snarl aimed at his own friend. She held an amused expression that brightened her face, but Spock paid little mind, instead electing to swipe lamely at his chin.

"I was _not_ drooling, Uhura."

"Sure. And you _definitely_ don't have a very logical stiffy for either the hot blond or the foxy brunet over there. Or both. I'd certainly be down with that." Uhura wiggled her eyebrows and quietly delighted in her friend's reaction.

At Spock's mortified expression, Uhura eased up and allowed a wide smile to crack her face. She picked up her drink-this week it was a recommendation of Scotty's-and hummed happily into the caffeinated brew. After a moment of tasting the coffee, which was surprisingly good, she gently nudged Spock's arm.

"You know you've been staring at him for a while now, right?" she said in between sips. 

Spock scoffed. "It is _he_ who has been staring at _me_."

Uhura rolled her eyes in a manner that showed off her many years of practice. For such a logical being, this friend of hers could be such a child at times.

"Why don't you, you know, go and _talk_ to him? Maybe he digs the Urkle look."

Spock pushed up his thick glasses and worked to retain his calm as he turned to Uhura and took a deep breath. Uhura in turn rolled her eyes in preparation for the oncoming rant.

Spock lifted his chin and looked down his nose at Uhura-he  _really_  needed to get his glasses prescription checked-and proceeded to give yet another lecture on the cons of dating a stranger in a coffee shop. _  
_

"Judging by his attire, the boots, torn and dirtied jeans, and ripped flannel shirt, he works in ranching or agriculture. Not only do I doubt his interest in the 'Urkle Look,' but I also suspect that the lacks the intelligence necessary to carry on a conversation with me, much less keep up a relationship."

With that, Spock snatched his tea and and abruptly swept from the booth-and directly into the torso of the blond stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
